Good
|released = 13.5.0 |lethality = 65 |attackspeed = 89 |mobility pc = 85 |attribute = |cost = 435 |level_required = 32 |reskinof = Romeo & Juliet |number = 327 }} The Good & Evil is a Melee weapon introduced in the 13.5.0 update. Appearance The Good & Evil is a re-skin of the Romeo & Juliet. The dagger wielded by right hand has a black pommel, a red handle, a black hilt with a red crystal. Its blade color is black with red flame-shape in the center of the blade. The right dagger represents the "evil" side. The dagger wielded by left hand has a vanilla yellow pommel, a blue handle, a vanilla yellow hilt with a blue crystal. Its blade color is vanilla yellow with blue flame-shape in the center of the blade. The left dagger represents the "good" side. Strategy Due to the fact that this is a melee weapon, keep this in close range combats, or maps such as Colosseum or Knife Party. Tips * Aim for the head and get headshots to maximize the damage dealt with an enemy player. * Strafe around to minimize the damage received from weapons such as Secret Forces Rifle or Infiltrator. * Pair this with the Maniac Mask and Berserk Boots for the best results. * The gadget, Reflector (Gadget), is your worst enemy. Although you are damaging them, you get damaged too. Resulting both player get effected by the random effects. Even worse, you receive 2x Burning from the Reflector user and yourself. To counter your own counter, use the Reflector Gadget yourself, obviously assuming your opponent is using one-shot or very powerful weapons. Counters * Pick off its user(s) from long ranges. * Close quarters weapons with higher hitboxes such as Ghost Lantern, Gas Launcher or even Santa Sword, are great at forcing the weapon's user back. * If you equipped a shotgun, take out its user(s) if they come close to you. Recommended Maps * Knife Party Equipment Setups Pair this with Singular Grenade to pull them in, watch out for sniper fire, and headshot them to death. If caught in a long-range duel, bring a wall-break Sniper such as the Prototype. Changelog 13.5.0 * Initial release 15.1.0 * The weapon was nerfed to a 3 to 4 shot kill. Trivia * This is the most expensive weapon in the armory that costs gems so far. However, in the 15.7.0 update, the level 27 weapons are way expensive for a while which has got a bit more expensive later, almost beating the Good & Evil’s price. * This weapon is a re-skin of the Romeo & Juliet. * This is one of only three weapons with the Random Effect attribute, the other being the Fidget Thrower and Shaman's Bow ** It is the only Melee weapon with this attribute. * This weapon was released in the 13.5.0 update, along with other re-skins of some other weapons. * This weapon is the only dual-wield weapon with two different parts. However, it is no longer the only one upon the introduction of the Lovebirds. * if language set into Chinese, its name will change to “Ying Yang” in its respective language. * Prior to the 15.1.0 update, the Good & Evil was capable of a one hit kill. ** Since the release of the 15.1.0 update and the subsequent return of the previous upgrade system, however, the Good & Evil was nerfed to a 3 to 4 hit kill. Category:Weapons Category:Melee Category:Random Effect Category:Themed Category:Rentable Weapons Category:Dual Weapons Category:Super Chest Category:Remodel Category:Legendary